Virtues
by sunshard
Summary: Long poemfic. Slight drabble. Summarises random people from Final Fantasy. Chapter 11: Epilogue up! COMPLETE!
1. Virtues, Chapter 1: Zell Dincht

Chapter One: Zell...Self-Discipline. He needs some, anyway. o.O

Anger, by Charles and Mary Lamb

Anger in its time and place  
May assume a kind or grace.  
It must have some reason in it,  
And not last beyond a minute.  
If to further lengths it go,  
It does into malice grow.  
'Tis the difference that we see  
'Twixt the serpent and the bee.  
If the latter you provoke,  
It inflicts a hasty stroke,  
Puts you to some little pain,  
But it _never stings again_.  
Close in tufted bush or brake  
Lurks the poison-swelled snake  
Nursing up his cherished wrath;  
In the purlieus of his path,  
In the cold, or in the warm,  
Mean him good, or mean him harm,  
Wheresoever fate may bring you,  
The vile snake will _always sting you. _

Hmm...why this poem? Well...I guess...Zell...he's quick to get provoked, especially by Seifer, so self-discipline is something for him to learn. Ah, I hate morals...x.x That's Chapter One, the next one will be Yuna. Uhh...if you R&R I'll give you a muffin...seriously! . So REVIEW!


	2. Virtues, Chapter 2: Yuna Braskasin

Chapter Two: Yuna...Compassion. Suits her, dun it?

Beautiful, by AnonymousBeautiful faces are they that wear  
The light of a pleasant spirit there;  
Beautiful hands are they that do  
Deeds that are noble, good, and true;  
Beautiful feet are they that go  
Swiftly to lighten another's woe.

Hmm, I liked this one a lot better than the Zell one. This one...it's short, but it really does seem to fit Yuna. It shows that she's a peacemaker and is always helping others. Well, R&R...no muffins for anyone but marinawings, who was SOOO nice...it's true we do like most of the same things! Thanks!! I'll give you the muffin next chapter...sorry!


	3. Virtues, Chapter 3: Yuffie Kisaragi

Chapter Three: I felt like it, okay?!

Doors of Daring, by Henry van Dyke

The mountains that inclose the vale  
With walls of granite, steep and high,  
Invite the fearless foot to scale  
Their stairway toward the sky.

The restless, deep, dividing sea  
That flows and foams from shore to shore,  
Calls to its sunburned chivalry,  
"Push out, set sail, explore!"

The bats of life at which we fret,  
That seem to prison and control,  
Are but the doors of daring, set  
Ajar before the soul.

Say not, "Too poor," but freely give;  
Sigh not, "Too weak," but boldly try;  
You never can begin to live  
Until you dare to die.

This kind of fits her because WHO the heck would even try to trap a guy  
with a fifty-pound sword and a vampire dude who was once a Turk and has a  
gun in a cage and steal their materia? (Yeah, my favorite party's Cloud,  
Vincent, and Yuffie. Heh.) Even at the end she still conspires to steal their  
materia. She helped save the world and she defeated her dad to get a Limit  
Break. (If you did the side quest in Wutai, that is.) So...yeah. Muffin?  
Darn...my sister's not online right now. Her Buddy Profile contains a muffin.  
This is her screenname: sephirothiskwaii. Yup, she loves Final Fantasy too.  
If you don't have AIM, you can't have a muffin. Yet. ( Sorry. Well, R&R!  
Next chapter will be Aeris.


	4. Virtues, Chapter 4: Aeris Gainsborough

Chapter Four: Aeris...Compassion. Yes, again, I know.

If I can stop one heart from breaking,  
I shall not live in vain;  
If I can ease one life in aching,  
Or cool one pain,  
Or help one fainting robin  
Unto his nest again,  
I shall not live in vain. 

This really fits Aeris, because she gave her life to save the Planet and that's what this poem's about: helping others. She really didn't live in vain...review, and I'll have another chapter about Rinoa tomorrow. Forget about muffins. sighs I think this story will end...seven chapters later, counting the epilogue. Ja ne! as Japanese wannabes say. -.-; Man, why are my chapters so SHORT?!

And Xyclorabi, I TOLD you not to review! .; You're mean. glares About your comment about being a peacemaker...for your information, Yuna was a HEALER and SUMMONER in Final Fantasy X. Her attack strength was so low she did...16 damage. Or less. Then in Final Fantasy X-2, she started to get all sassy. Whatever. Wow, six reviews... 


	5. Virtues, Chapter 5: Rinoa Heartilly

Chapter Five: Rinoa...Responsibility. I was bored.

If you were busy being kind,  
Before you knew it, you would find  
You'd soon forget to think 'twas true  
That someone was unkind to you.

If you were busy being glad,  
And cheering people who are sad,  
Although your heat might ache a bit,  
You'd soon forget to notice it.

If you were busy being good,  
And doing just the best you could,  
You'd not have time to blame some man  
Who'd doing just the best he can.

If you were busy being right,  
You'd find yourself too busy quite  
To criticize your neighbor long  
Because he's busy being wrong.

Eh. Once again, I was bored. And I had a headache. And I'd been reading  
around thirty Ginny Weasley/Draco Malfoy fanfictions and was moving onto  
Harry Potter/Hermione Granger. Rinoa's kind and a bit forgetful and she  
never really finds faults in anyone, so...yeah. Review! As for Xylacorabi, I  
apologise for the inconvenience of my misspelling and...I might write a Lord  
of the Rings fanfiction soon. Probably not. Why don't YOU, eh?! .


	6. Virtues, Chapter 6: Sora of DI

Chapter Six: Sora...Friendship. I had nothing better to do.

Friendship needs no studied phrases,  
Polished face, or winning wiles;  
Friendship deals no lavish praises,  
Friendship dons no surface smiles.

Friendship follows Nature's diction,  
Shuns the blandishments of art,  
Boldly severs truth from fiction,  
Speaks the language of the heart.

Friendship favors no condition,  
Scorns a narrow-minded creed,  
Lovingly fulfills its mission,  
Be it word or be it deed.

Friendship cheers the faint and weary,  
Makes the timid spirit brave,  
Warns the erring, lights the dreary,  
Smooths the passage to the grave.

Friendship—pure, unselfish friendship,  
All through life's allotted span,  
Nurtures, strengthens, widens, lengthens,  
Man's relationship with man.

Hooray. Chapter Six...turns out I'll have around fifteen chapters. Anyways, friendship fits Sora, our funky balloon-pantsed hero from _Kingdom Hearts_. I mean, who the heck would travel from world to world, looking for two people, never desisting even when he finds out one of the people has gone bad, besides a friend? Eh? Eh? EH? You get my point now. Haha. Do review, I'd appreciate it a lot. As for writing an Lord of the Rings fanfiction, I believe Xylacorabi was speaking to me not Marinawings. Just clarifying that. And, as for the last sentence of the poem, _'Man's relationship with man' _ sounded wrong, yes, gay and slashy and all, but bear with me. We have a loooong way to go...thank you my two sole reviewers Xylacorabi (even though I told you not to) and Marinawings.


	7. Virtues, Chapter 7: Selphie Tilmitt

Chapter Seven: Selphie. Once again, it fits her. Heehee.

By the way, this chapter is dedicated to my two sole reviewers. You're old, golden friends of mine, especially Xylacorabi...excuse me if that sounded corny.

**New Friends and Old Friends, by Anonymous**

Make new friends, but keep the old;  
Those are silver, these are gold.  
New-made friendships, like new wine,  
Age will mellow and refine.  
Friendships that have stood the test—  
Time and change—are surely best;  
Brow may wrinkle, hair grow gray;  
Friendship never knows decay.  
For 'mid old friends, tried and true,  
Once more we our youth renew.  
But old friends, alas! may die;  
New friends must their place supply.  
Cherish friendship in your breast—  
New is good, but old is best;  
Make new friends, but keep the old;  
Those are silver, these are gold.

This fits Selphie...because she's always hyper and happy and eager to make friends with even the stony Squall. O.O Wow, I actually wrote more than 200 words...

GASP! Did I really update? Yes I did! Well, what happened was my computer crashed, then I was too lazy to write this again, then I went to China, then I lost my book, then I found it and by then was way too un-inspired to write this again. But now, TWO MONTHS LATER, I update! W00t. Plus I figured out HTML...and...yeah...shoot, school's coming. I'd rather write a very pessimistic poem about how horrible it is, but I did this instead. [shrugs]

Marinawings: Thanks for your compliment! Sorry I haven't updated so long [sigh]

Xylacorabi: YOU AGAIN! Just kidding. But...honestly...[rolls eyes] Kingdom Hearts counts as a Final Fantasy because it HAS Final Fantasy people in it, and it was made by the same company. So there HA. [sarcastically] oh, SURE Psymon misses me. I perceived that by the way he called be a bi-tch and f-ucked up when I came back. Harhar.

[coughs] well, chapter eight will be up. Soon, hopefully. It'll be...er...what will it be again? [sweatdrop] oh yeah, yeah, it'll be Tidus! Yeah, TIDUS! Sugoi...well, ja!


	8. Virtues, Chapter 8: Tidus Jechtsin

Chapter Seven: Tidus. Courage. How random.

Shimatta...the format of each chapter keeps changing, a bit, because keeps screwing with the paragraphing. I apologise for the inconvience. If there is one, that is...

**It Can Be Done, by Anonymous **

****

The man who misses all the fun

Is he who says, "It can't be done."

In solemn pride he stands aloof

And greets each venture with reproof.

Had he the power he'd efface

The history of the human race;

We'd have no radio or motor cars,

No streets lit by electric starts,

No telegraph nor telephone,

We'd linger in the age of stone.

The world would sleep if things were done

By men who say, "It can't be done."

Ooh...really random...dunno if it REALLY fits. It's just that...Tidus could have quit the pilgrimage anytime he wanted...he could have not become a Guardian...just wasted away, moping about his fate of being stuck in Spira, 1000 years away from his Zanarkand. But he didn't. Instead he worked to get back to his home, and, um, KIND OF got there. Hmm, now that I think of it, it DOES fit. O.o

Marinawings: can't get enough of your praise.

Xylacorabi: [singsong voice] I to-old you about Psymon! :P Anyways, yes, the HORRORS of school...huh, I really should hurry up and write that poem of school and its tortures. -.- I already told you about my success...or did I? [blinks] well, you stop after first chapter...either because 1) you're lazy 2) the idea sucks 3) you have the horrible disease of Permanent Writer's Block or 4) maybe you're just stupid. 0.0 I think 1 and 4 fit the most. ;;;

Next chapter will be....RIKU! Yes, Xy, the bane of your existence. [glare] it's not HIS fault he beat you in the race on Destiny Islands...jeez. Sayonara!


	9. Virtues, Chapter 9: Riku of DI

Chapter Nine: Riku. Perseverance. I had homework to do and my parents were yelling at me.  
  
**Will, by Ella Wheeler Wilcox**  
  
There is no chance, no destiny, no fate,  
Can circumvent or hinder or control  
The firm resolve of a determined soul.  
Gifts count for nothing; will alone is great;  
All things give away before it, soon or late.  
What obstacle can stay the might force  
Of the sea-seeking river in its course,  
Or cause the ascending orb of day to wait?  
  
Each well-born soul must win what it deserves.  
Let the fool prate of luck. The fortunate  
Is he whose earnest purpose never swerves,  
Whose slightest action or inaction serves  
The one great aim. Why, even Death stands still,  
And waits an hour sometimes for such a will.  
  
Okay, I really have no idea why I picked such a poem for Riku-chan!! Anyways, ehm, I guess…Riku got accepted by the darkness…worked so hard to get the Keyblade (even though Sora got it back eventually sweatdrop), was able to control the Heartless, et cetera et cetera. I dunno, maybe this poem fits Sora better…?  
  
Marinawings: Thanks…I think I'll end this soon, I have a lot more fics to work on…sigh maybe another FF fic will be on its way!  
  
Xylacorabi: 0.0 I thought so…or maybe you never really DO write stories and are just fooling me into believe you have plots and you actually suck at writing as bad as Ketara does. heh heh...oops…shouldn't have said that…Ket will kill me now…THE MAN WHO MISSES ALL THE FUN IS THE PERSON WHO SAYS IT CAN'T BE DONE YOU IDIOT! THAT MEANT **NOT TIDUS!** STUPID! glare you…gay…ass…  
  
Kuso...that took so long to format...STUPID FRONTPAGE! YAY AT LEAST IT'S NOT SCREWED UP ANYMORE! ...I mean, next chapter will be Kairi or someone random like that. I'm jumping around…then again, that'll be the second Kingdom Hearts poem in a row 0.0 dear dear, I think Virtues won't be so long after all. After Riku, there'll be Kairi, and the epilogue, and that's it. Eleven chapters. Two short of my mark…oh well! At least I can get onto my KuroroNeon! Yay! Xylacorabi, NO comment about Kairi's giggling either. As annoying as it is. IT WAS HER VOICE ACTOR'S FAULT!! Ja! 


	10. Virtues, Chapter 10: Kairi of DI

Chapter Ten: Kairi. Honesty. Crap, I've got to go take a shower!

Whenever I use Microsoft Word the spacing gets all weird, and Microsoft FrontPage takes a millions years to format, and I have to go to bed in a few minutes, so yeah. -.- Deal with the crappyy format, please?

**Truth, by Ben Jonson**

Truth is the trial of itself,

And needs no other touch;

And purer than the purest gold,

Refine it ne'er so much.

It is the life and light of love,

The sun that ever shineth,

And spirit of that special grace,

That faith and love defineth.

It is the warrant of the word,

That yields a scent so sweet,

As gives a power to faith to tread

All falsehood under feet.

Ehh...I read the first two verses over and over and still couldn't make head or tail of them...then I got to the third verse and it made sense. It fits Kairi, I presume. She's...sweet...if you ignore her annoying traits...and she's honest, like when she told Sora to never change, she hugged a HEARTLESS (even though it was Sora, and a Shadow, which is pretty decent looking, I wouldn't trust one of those things with 2 cents!). So, yeah. Truth for Kairi. O.o

Marinawings: Yes, I definitely had fun with this fic. Hee-hee...it's fun replying to reviews, too, since all the reviews ROCK! Thanks for all your support. I'll miss it unless I write another FF ficcy...:'(

Xylacorabi: HEY! WHERE'D YOU GO?! DID YOU DIE? YOU NEVER ANSWERED ANY OF MY EMAILS IN A MILLION YEARS! ...Maybe the letter I sent you had a poison trap on it and when you opened it, you got toxin injected in your ! ......Argh, but then I won't have so many reviews...

THE EPILOGUE NEXT CHAPTER! I'LL MISS YOU GUYS! Well, not really Xylacorabi, because she always reviews all my stories even though she doesn't know a thing about them, but that's not the point. Maybe someday I'll have a story called "Immorals" or something like that, with poems for VILLAINS of Final Fantasy instead of good guys! See you next time!


	11. Virtues, Chapter 11: Epilogue

Chapter 11. A.k.a., Epilogue. Has absolutely no point...it's just dedicated to Marinawings and Xylacorabi Another friendship poem.  
  
Marinawings: yeah, I know the FF characters well ;; Just like my personal friends! sweatdrops and glomps characters I play the games over...and over...and over...I feel sad too, I mean after all this is my first fic, and I just finished reading Dragonlance: Dragons of Winter Night, in which Lorac and Sturm die, and also I'm listening to 1,000 Words (sung by Yuna in FFX-2). sniffsniff It's such a sad song...I will definitely write a Final Fantasy fic in the future, I promise!  
  
**A Wayfaring Song, by Henry van Dyke**  
  
O who will walk a mile with me  
Along life's merry way?  
A comrade blithe and full of glee,  
Who dares to laugh out loud and free  
And let his frolic fancy play,  
Like a happy child, through the flowers gay  
That fill the field and fringe the way  
Where he walks a mile with me.  
  
And who will walk a mile with me  
Along life's weary way?  
A friend whose heart has eyes to see  
The stars shine out o'er the darkening lea,  
And the quiet rest at the end o' the day--  
A friend who knows, and dares to say,  
The brave, sweet words that cheer the way  
Where he walks a mile with me.  
  
With such a comrade, such a friend,  
I fain would walk till journey's end,  
Through summer sunshine, winter rain,  
And then?--Farewell, we shall meet again! 

----------------------

_End_


End file.
